


Broken

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a decision after the events at the end of The Great Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second 221b drabble, and it decided to go its own way. Oddly enough, this was simply inspired by watching The Great Game and the word broken came to mind

_“I’m glad no one saw that.”_

_“Mm?”_

_“You ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk.”_

_“People do little else.”_

Sherlock considered mentioning that this wouldn’t be the worst way for their relationship to be outed, but before he could Moriarty returned. Damn the man.

Later, once they were safely ensconced in Baker Street once more and John was safely in his arms, Sherlock considered what  would have happened if Moriarty hadn’t left.

“We would have died,” he murmured to John.

“Isn’t the first time we came close,” John replied, half asleep. “The first night I met you I had to shoot a cabbie to stop you from eating poison.”

“This was different though,” Sherlock persisted.

“Because I was with you?” John asks. When Sherlock said nothing, he sat up to look at his partner, rubbing a hand across his face. “Now you know how I feel when you rush into dangerous situations without me.”

“That’s different,” Sherlock argued again. “This is the second time that you were in danger because of me. It’s unacceptable.”

“Hey, I’m still here, remember?” John said. “And if you remember, that kidnapping led to this, so it was worth it.”

“It’s not worth your death,” Sherlock replied, standing and grabbing his clothes. “I’m sorry John.”

John was left alone and broken.


End file.
